


Drunk Vulcans

by Lost_And_Insane



Series: Spirk One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Chocolate, Drunk Vulcans, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Kirk takes Spock to a bar, M/M, Motorcycles, Shore Leave, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_And_Insane/pseuds/Lost_And_Insane
Summary: “I should get you drunk more often. I like seeing you smile,” Kirk said seriously. Spock looked away, keeping his gaze on the bar, and it was when Kirk noticed a soft green tint on his face that he realized the Vulcan was blushing.





	Drunk Vulcans

“Here we are!”

Kirk grinned as he took in his childhood home, instantly flooded by countless treasured memories that the captain had believed long forgotten. The soft glow of the setting sun illuminated the house perfectly, the orange reflection glistering in the windows, and Kirk let out a deep sigh of relief. It had been a long travel all the way to Iowa, but already he knew it’d been worth it.

“This is where you grew up?” Spock asked, looking around in wonder. He huddled his coat tighter around him when a cold wind passed, making him shiver. Kirk, however, seemed immune to the breeze, calmly walking up to the house and up the creaking porch steps. “It is not what I had imagined.”

“I hear that more often.”

Standing on his toes, Kirk reached to the small ledge above the door, running his hand over the wood. A moment later, he felt the familiar metal bump against his hand and he smiled, grabbing the key and looking at it for a short moment before unlocking the door.

“That doesn’t seem very secure,” Spock noted dryly, making Kirk laugh.

“It isn’t,” the captain said, “but my mom knows I lose things easily, so she keeps it here just in case.”

“Your mother sounds thoughtful.”

“My mother knows she raised an idiot.”

As soon as Kirk had pushed open the door, waves of nostalgia washed over him. The house smelt exactly the same as he recalled, and when he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine hearing his mother call out to him from the kitchen, and Sam running passed him in his rush to get the better chair at the dining table – there used to be only one comfortable chair, and although Sam had been convinced the two raced for it every time, Kirk had always let his younger brother win on purpose.

“Home sweet home,” Kirk muttered quietly, pulling his scarf looser around his neck. He took a few slow steps forward, wincing at how loudly the floorboards creaked; he definitely didn’t remember them being so worn-out before.

Except for the thin layer of dust covering the furniture, the house was still the same as when Kirk had left for Starfleet. It seemed only yesterday when he was still here, but in reality, years had passed since the captain stepped foot in this house. He suddenly regretted not visiting more often when he’d still had the chance.

However, the house wasn’t what the Starfleet captain had returned for. Not really, anyway. While the U.S.S. Enterprise was docked at Earth Spacedock to undergo repairs, the crew was free to roam earth for two days, and Kirk – after hearing from Lieutenant Uhura that Spock had never been to a bar before – decided to take Spock along on the trip. He hadn’t told Spock about his plan to take him to a nearby bar, instead just telling the Vulcan that he could use his company on this trip down memory lane. His best friend hadn’t objected.

“It’s an agreeable house,” Spock broke the silence, appearing next to Kirk.

“Holds a lot of memories.” Kirk grinned at his friend before giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

Spock followed closely behind Kirk as the two made their way through the house. Although Kirk wouldn’t mind staying here for a little while longer, it was getting late already, and the drive to the bar would be quite long. The house could wait until tomorrow, but the bar couldn’t.

When Kirk left the house through the back door, Spock frowned and once again cuddled into his coat.

“Are you _that_ cold?” Kirk asked, laughing a little. “It’s like 60 degrees.”

“The usual temperature on Vulcan is around 130 degrees,” Spock stated matter-of-factly.

“Good point.”

Kirk walked over to a little garage next to the house and opened it using the same key as he’d used for the front door.

Spock shook his head, “That’s-“

“Not very secure, I know.”

The garage was empty apart from one object that was covered by a big, grey canvas. Kirk had a huge grin on his face as he walked over to it.

“Watch this,” the captain said, grabbing one corner of the canvas and pulling it off in one swift movement, revealing an old, black motorcycle. It looked like it had barely been used at all, the paint looking as if it’d been applied recently and no scratches on it anywhere.

Kirk gently patted the motorcycle, thinking back to all the times he’d driven around the countryside. After having left for Starfleet, he’d told a friend to take good care of it, and Kirk could see that she’d done a great job of keeping it as good as new for when he’d return. He made a mental note to drop by tomorrow to thank her personally.

“A motorcycle,” Spock said, recognizing the vehicle.

“Ever been on one?” Kirk asked.

“Negative.”

Kirk grinned again, reaching into his shirt to reveal a necklace Spock had never noticed before. On it hung a single key. Pulling the necklace over his head, Kirk leaned over the motorcycle and put the key in the ignition, spurring the engine to life.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything!” the captain said, the grin still on his face.

Spock looked a bit taken aback, opening his mouth but no words coming out. Kirk stepped away from the motorcycle, patiently waiting for the Vulcan to regain his composure.

“I am not certain whether that is a smart idea,” Spock eventually settled on saying.

Kirk pouted. “What, scared of the cold?”

“That, too, is one of my worries.”

Kirk chuckled and took off his scarf, stepping closer towards Spock and gingerly wrapping it around the Vulcan’s neck instead. “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

God, could he be more obvious?

Eventually, Spock agreed to get on the motorcycle, although very hesitantly. The Vulcan was very stiff behind Kirk, but once they’d started driving, the cold wind forced Spock to lean closer towards him – something the captain didn’t mind in the slightest.

By the time the two arrived in the city, the sun had disappeared completely and Spock was shivering again. He didn’t waste a second in getting off as soon as the motorcycle had stopped, wrapping his arms around himself. His cheeks were tinted green, as were the tips of his ears, and Kirk had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying how cute he looked.

“Where are we?” Spock asked, looking around him. “Why are we here?”

Kirk started walking down the street, mentioning for Spock to follow him. “We’re in the city, obviously. I want to take you somewhere.”

Spock didn’t respond, hiding his face in Kirk’s scarf.

“Can I ask you a random question?” Kirk suddenly asked, glancing at his friend.

“Whether you _can_ is something I cannot answer,” Spock said. “Whether you are _allowed_ to-“

“Does alcohol have the same effect on Vulcans as it does on humans?”

Spock looked momentarily taken aback at being cut off, but then shook his head. “It does not.”

For a moment, Kirk was extremely disappointed. Was even was the point of bringing him to a bar if alcohol didn’t do anything for him? That would just make being there uncomfortable for him. But right then, Spock continued his sentence.

“Chocolate, however, generates a similar reaction.”

Kirk looked at his friend in shock. “Wait, really? Chocolate? I had no idea.”

That _did_ explain why Spock had always refused Ruth’s chocolate’s back in their Academy days. Still, it was strange to think that _chocolate_ of all things had an intoxicating effect on Vulcans. Kirk felt a bit nervous thinking about a drunk Spock, and he wondered what would happen if he _did_ get Spock drunk. It didn’t matter, though; all Kirk wanted was to give Spock his first bar experience. Getting him drunk could be something for another time.

Kirk entered the bar with a smile on his face. At the sound of the door opening, everyone turned to look at the two, and almost instantly the bar was filled with applause and cheering. Kirk’s smile grew and the captain made a playful bow, hopping through the bar while greeting a bunch of people. Spock carefully stalked after him, already feeling slightly uncomfortable because of the dramatic entrance.

“Jim! No way, is that really you?” the man currently standing behind the bar asked, a grin on his face. He put down the dishes he’d been busy washing and gave his full attention to the captain instead. “It’s been a while. How’s the space life treating ya?”

“Ed! A while indeed. Life couldn’t be better. Graduated from the Academy without much trouble and I’m the Captain of my own ship,” Kirk said, dropping himself on a stool. The bartenders eyes lit up in excitement.

“A Captain already? Everyone, Jim’s a Captain now!” Ed exclaimed, immediately followed by loud cheering of the customers, who raised their glasses to Kirk. The captain smiled and humbly thanked everyone, his smile brighter than Spock had seen in a while. The bartender’s happiness gave away how much he cared about Kirk, Spock noted. They must’ve known each other for a while.

It was then that Ed noticed Spock, the Vulcan standing slightly behind Kirk as if to purposely keep himself hidden from sight. The Vulcan looked horribly out of place here, which is why Ed instantly knew he’d been dragged here by Jim. “Who’s your friend?”

“Ah, sorry. This is Spock, my best friend.” Kirk slapped a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “Spock, this is Ed, the manager of this bar and an old friend of mine.”

“Who are ya calling old?” Ed scoffed. He then extended his hand for Spock, with the intention of shaking it. “Any friend of Jim is a friend of mine. It’s a pleasure to meet ya.”

Spock frowned as he looked at the man’s hand. Did he not realize he was Vulcan, or was he simply unaware of the offensiveness behind trying to give a Vulcan a handshake? Spock did not think he was being rude on purpose, however, so he took no offence. Either way, Spock gave Ed a nod and offered a Vulcan salute, leaving his hand hovering awkwardly.

“How long will you be staying in town?” Ed turned his attention back to Kirk after a short silence.

“Two days. Although as soon as my ship’s repairs are done-“

“Duty calls, I understand,” Ed laughed.

Kirk glanced at Spock and seemingly remembered why he was there. “I’ll take the usual and he’ll have something with chocolate.”

The surprise was evident in Spock’s eyes, one eyebrow shooting up as he looked at Kirk. Although he now understood the captain’s earlier question about alcohol, he was unsure as to why Kirk wanted him to become intoxicated. Or at least, that’s what he expected to be his captain’s intention – if not, it would be illogical for him to order something with chocolate now that he was aware of the effect it had on Vulcans.

“Captain, I don’t think-“ Spock started, only to have Kirk cut him off.

“It’s Jim. We’re off duty. And would you please sit down, you’re making me nervous just standing there.”

With that, Kirk returned to talking with Ed. Hesitantly, Spock took a seat next to his captain, keeping his hands folded on his lap as he glanced around the room. People were no longer paying them much attention.

Kirk smiled when Spock actually listened to him. He wouldn’t force Spock to drink, of course, so if the Vulcan really wanted to refuse, he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. The fact that Spock had already entered this bar with him meant he’d accomplished the mission that Uhura never had back when the two were still dating. He was _so_ going to brag about this to her later.

The ordered drinks were placed before the two and Kirk immediately went to take a healthy swig, making Ed laugh.

“The drinks are on me, to celebrate your new captaincy,” he said. “Now, I have other customers. I’ll see you two later.”

Kirk thanked his friend, who gave him an almost fatherly pat on the shoulder before heading to the other side of the bar. Spock watched him engage in a conversation with another customer, although Ed’s demeanor had changed to a more professional and distant one.

“The two of you appear to have a close relationship,” Spock said, turning to look at Kirk.

“We do. I used to work here as a bartender when I was younger, before I even thought about joining Starfleet,” the captain explained, smiling at his old friend’s back.  “Ed really took me under his care. He watched out for me when no one else did.”

“I see.”

Kirk chuckled and took another gulp of his drink. “I’m pretty sure that the only reason he offered me a job was because I was popular. It worked out for both of us, though. In fact, I always got the best tips and rating because I was such a good flirt.”

Kirk looked overly proud of that fact, but Spock didn’t say anything, instead just finally lifting his drink from the bar and taking a tiny sip. Kirk tried to read Spock’s reaction to it, but his expression was unreadable as ever.

Letting his gaze wander around the lively bar, Kirk could recall so many memories here that he didn’t know which one to focus on. When his eyes fell on a certain table, he grinned, turning back to Spock while pointing at it.

“That’s where I met Pike,” he said. “I got into a fight and he broke it up.”

“I was not aware that you and Admiral Pike had met before you enrolled in Starfleet,” Spock said, frowning. Kirk smiled when he noticed Spock was drinking more comfortably now, actively listening to his conversation.

“Pike was the one who got me interested in Starfleet in the first place,” Kirk explained. “After breaking up the fight, he sat down with me and tried to recruit me. At first, I told him I wasn’t interested, but now here I am.”

“Fascinating. He never told me,” Spock said, lifting his glass to his lips once more. “It does explain why he trusted you enough to make you my first officer back when I was captain.”

Kirk nodded a couple of times, thinking back to the time when Spock was still the captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Kirk would be lying if he said he didn’t feel guilty about basically having robbed Spock of his captaincy, but the Vulcan had explained multiple times already that he preferred it this way; Spock didn’t enjoy being a captain as much as Kirk did, anyway. No, Spock would much rather be at Kirk’s side to support him.

“I’m glad Admiral Pike managed to recruit you,” Spock suddenly said. “Due to that, I had the pleasure of meeting with you.”

Kirk just gaped at his friend for a long moment, questioning whether he’d misheard the Vulcan. When Spock didn’t falter or look away, Kirk finally found the courage to speak. “That’s the most human thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

To that, the corner of Spock’s mouth curled up the slightest bit, but enough for Kirk to nearly fall off his stool.

“Did you just smile?!” Kirk exclaimed, looking at Spock with wide eyes. He was starting to think he was hallucinating all of this; perhaps he was suffering from an allergic reaction to his drink. Except that couldn’t be the case, Kirk had ordered this drink many times before, and the recipe hadn’t changed since last time.

Spock nodded his head like 6 times. “Yes.”

It seemed like Spock’s entire demeanor had just made a drastic change, and Kirk realized it had to be because of the chocolate. But he hadn’t even drank that much of it, had he? Hell, Kirk was looking at Spock’s glass right now and it was still half full.

“You’re such a lightweight,” the captain joked. In response, Spock simply took another gulp of his drink, making Kirk laugh loudly. Hearing his captain’s laughter, Spock smiled again.

“I should get you drunk more often. I like seeing you smile,” Kirk said seriously. Spock looked away, keeping his gaze on the bar, and it was when Kirk noticed a soft green tint on his face that he realized the Vulcan was blushing.

When Spock eventually turned back to Kirk, he saw how happy his captain looked.

“Chocolate messes with our emotions,” Spock explained. “That’s why we don’t typically have it anywhere on Vulcan.”

Made sense, Kirk thought. He had to admit that seeing Spock so… _emotional_ was strange, but not in a bad way. Definitely not in a bad way. Kirk took a few seconds to just look at Spock, appreciating this completely different side of him.

“I like your emotions. Without them, it’s hard for me to tell whether you actually enjoy being in my presence or not,” Kirk admitted.

Spock looked taken aback and even a bit pouty. “I always enjoy spending time with you.”

Right then, a familiar sound came from both Kirk and Spock’s communicators, interrupting the bonding moment the two were having. Kirk looked up at Spock with a frown, but it seemed like the Vulcan hadn’t even heard the communicator, so Kirk grabbed his device. Uhura was attempting to open a hail.

Kirk was surprised to see her calling, and immediately assumed the worst. However, as soon as he’d answered the hail and Uhura’s calm and collected face appeared on screen, he knew there wasn’t some kind of emergency going on, so he allowed himself to relax again.

“Captain, I’m glad I was able to reach you. I was told to inform you that-” she cut herself off, leaning forward to see her screen better. “Wait, I know that place. Are you in a bar? Where is commander Spock?”

Kirk couldn’t help but grin, giving her a nod. “Yes, I am. And Spock is here with me.”

“What?” Uhura laughed. “No way am I going to believe that. Spock doesn’t go to bars.”

Kirk automatically went to turn the screen around to Spock, but he stopped himself when he saw his best friend. The Vulcan was currently sitting with his head propped on his hands, staring at his glass with an adorable little frown on his face. Right at that moment, Kirk decided to be selfish and not show Spock to Uhura; he wanted to keep this more human side of Spock to himself.

“Well, believe it or not, he’s here,” he settled on saying. “Why’d you hail me?”

“Your presence was requested on Risa. If we wish to make it there on time, we’ll have to leave tomorrow at noon,” Uhura explained, not looking all too happy about having her shore leave cut short. The captain personally wasn’t happy either – leaving tomorrow at noon meant that he and Spock ought to get some sleep right about now, unless they wanted to show up on the bridge sleep deprived and hungover.

“What about the ship’s repairs?” Kirk asked.

“The Enterprise has been put on priority, so the repairs will be finished by the time we leave.”

Releasing a soft sigh, Kirk nodded. “Alright. Thank you for letting us know, lieutenant.”

Uhura smiled and gave Kirk a small wave before ending the hail. With another sigh, Kirk put his communicator away and turned his attention back to Spock.

“Did you catch any of that?” Kirk asked him.

“My apologies, I was unaware you threw something that I was expected to catch,” Spock said in all seriousness, even looking guilty as he scanned the ground as if expecting something to lie there. Kirk smiled and shook his head.

“Figuratively, Spock. I meant if you heard the conversation with lieutenant Uhura.”

Spock’s silence told Kirk all he needed to know, so he briefly explained the situation. Surprisingly, Spock looked disappointed at being told they needed to leave, and Kirk mentally cursed Risa for existing. He wouldn’t mind being here with Spock the entire night, just talking to him and complimenting him to see his blush again. What if he would never get an opportunity like this again?

Kirk’s thoughts were interrupted by Spock standing up way too quickly for someone who was presumably drunk. As soon as the stool was no longer supporting him, he looked so unsteady that Kirk quickly moved to support him, hesitating just before grabbing his arm. Apart from a few pats on the shoulder, Kirk had never really touched Spock because of him being a Vulcan. As far as Kirk knew, all Vulcans were extremely sensitive to touching due to the whole touch telepathy thing; Kirk could remember reading about it somewhere during his Academy days.

“Screw it,” Kirk muttered after a short mental debate, grabbing Spock’s arm. When the Vulcan didn’t complain, instead seemingly relying on his captain’s hold on him, Kirk decided he was safe.

They left the bar without attracting much attention. Kirk was still holding Spock, but he didn’t seem as wobbly anymore – Kirk pretended not to notice so that he could stay this close to him. When the two got to Kirk’s motorcycle, the captain finally let go, but only because he had to.

In comparison to earlier that evening, Spock felt a lot more comfortable to be on the motorcycle with Kirk, but that was most likely because he allowed himself to hold onto his captain a lot more. When Kirk noticed that Spock was basically cuddling into him, he could feel himself blushing, and he mentally saved the idea of having his first officer pressed so close to him.

The drive back to Kirk’s old house was way too short for the captain’s liking, and he shivered when Spock disappeared from his side, getting off the motorcycle with a frown on his face.

“Why aren’t we heading back to the Enterprise immediately?” Spock asked. He rubbed his eyes in a very humanlike gesture.

“Have you looked at yourself?” Kirk said simply. Spock laughed, _actually laughed_ , and it was the most beautiful laugh Kirk had ever heard.

“You have a point.”

The two made their way up the porch steps for the second time that day, and Kirk grabbed Spock’s arm again, just in case he’d trip over his own feet. The Vulcan stuck close to his captain’s side, shoulders brushing with every step, and even when they’d entered the house he didn’t step away. Kirk lazily shrugged his coat off and threw it on a chair in the living room, Spock following his example.

Luckily, due to Kirk’s younger brother, both of them would have a separate room in which they would be able to spend the night. The captain had already decided that Spock would take his old room – it was more comfortable and had better heating.

“This used to be my room,” Kirk told Spock as soon as he’d opened the old but familiar bedroom door. “You can use it for tonight.”

Kirk led Spock to his bed, plopping the Vulcan down on it. However, as soon as he’d done so, Spock reached for Kirk’s hand, clutching it tightly in his own. Right at that moment, Kirk felt some sort of spark shoot through his entire body and mind, making him shiver involuntarily.

“Wow,” Kirk whispered; he couldn’t help himself. He’d never felt anything like it. He felt warm, and safe. He felt loved.

Kirk looked up at Spock, about to ask him how he was doing that when he noticed the Vulcan’s expression had turned a lot darker; not only did Kirk feel warmth, he could also feel a spike of lust that definitely wasn’t coming from him.

The captain didn’t quite manage to hide his surprise. He’d always strongly believed that his feelings for Spock were one-sided, but now he was wondering if he’d been wrong all this time; the way Spock was looking at him right now was destroying everything Kirk had ever believed.

Kirk opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Spock suddenly grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling the captain closer, harshly pressing his lips on Kirk’s own. When Kirk kissed back immediately, the Vulcan smiled into the kiss and allowed Kirk to push him back onto the mattress.

Every time the two parted for air, Spock whispered something in Vulcan, but Kirk had no idea what any of it meant. Nevertheless, his low voice was enough to make him feel hot all over. When Spock once again intertwined their hands, Kirk couldn’t help but moan at the spark that ignited between them.

Upon hearing his captain moan, Spock could no longer hold himself back, abruptly grabbing Kirk’s shoulders and flipping him so that he was on top. He could feel Kirk’s surprise as he started biting and sucking on his throat, the captain shivering underneath him. Spock slit his hand underneath Kirk’s shirt, longing for more contact, and pressed himself as close to him as possible.

It was then that Kirk truly realized what was happening. Spock was beyond drunk while all of this was going on, otherwise he would never have made a move like this. He was certain Spock wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing, the chocolate clouding his mind and controlling his actions; what if he’d regret all of this when the effects of the chocolate started to wear off? Even now, Kirk felt extremely anxious thinking about how Spock would respond in the morning. He didn’t mean to take advantage of him like this.

“Spock, wait,” Kirk surprisingly managed to find his voice. Spock just growled in response and moved back up from Kirk’s throat, forcing his tongue in the captain’s mouth again. Kirk could only just barely find the willpower to pull back. “Spock. Stop.”

Sensing Kirk’s sudden anxiety, Spock stopped abruptly, leaning back to properly look at his captain. Kirk looked guilty and apologetic but instead of saying something, Kirk just hugged Spock and softly pulled him down next to him.

“I’m sorry…” Kirk mumbled, not missing the confusion on Spock’s face. He looked like he was about to complain, so Kirk shushed him and simply cuddled into him, closing his eyes.

When Kirk dared to look up about a minute later, Spock had abruptly fallen asleep, seemingly purring ever so slightly. With Spock right at his side, Kirk felt his anxiety about what would happen come morning fade away, and he, too, swiftly fell asleep, hiding his face in the crook of Spock’s neck.

-

A soft beeping noise is what managed to wake Kirk the next morning. Slowly opening his eyes, he was momentarily confused at seeing his old bedroom roof, but he recalled the previous night when he noticed Spock was lying next to him, still asleep.

Carefully detangling himself from his first officer, Kirk reached for his communicator – which had somehow found its way onto the floor – and looked at the screen to see he had a message from Bones.

_‘Here’s a friendly reminder to wake up now or be late.’_

The communicator beeped again.

_‘The next reminder will not be friendly.’_

Kirk chuckled and typed out a quick thanks, dropping the device back onto the floor. When he turned around he looked directly into Spock’s now opened eyes. The Vulcan was just looking at him, his face as unreadable as ever.

The nerves from the night before returned immediately, and Kirk spent a moment just gaping at Spock before remembering to talk.

“Uh… I-I can explain…” he started weakly, looking away. But really, how could he explain any of this? ‘Hey, I’m sorry I’m in love with you and took advantage of you last night, back to being best pals?’

Kirk let out a deep sigh. There was no way out of this one, he knew that.

“Spock, I’m-“ Kirk started, only to be cut off very unexpectedly by Spock’s lips. The Vulcan gingerly grabbed Kirk’s hand, and Kirk instantly felt a wave of reassurance wash over him. He closed his eyes and softly kissed back.

When Spock eventually leaned back, Kirk was blushing and staring at his first officer in confusion.

“Uh… Is the chocolate still in effect..?” Kirk quietly asked.

“Negative,” Spock stated in his familiar matter-of-fact way.

Kirk couldn’t stop the huge smile that made its way onto his face, and he immediately pulled Spock closer to him, connecting their lips again. As Spock linked their fingers in a Vulcan kiss, Kirk knew, things would be alright.


End file.
